


Don't Rock The Boat

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList 1 hour Fic Challenge, 2010





	Don't Rock The Boat

"Ez, ya lost fair and square, so just suck it up."  Vin wasn't sure how much more of the man's griping he could handle.

"I must disagree, I feel I was hoodwinked by you hooligans," Ezra said as he walked to the dock.  "Obviously the deck was stacked against me."

"Vin, Ez, about time you got here, we've been waiting for 30 minutes," JD said as he stood holding the oar as Buck lowered himself into a canoe.

Chris and Josiah already sat in their craft and with a soft push were slowly drifting out into the rivers current.

The men had been discussing a canoe trip down the scenic river all summer but time and work had not allowed.  Once a weekend finally opened up Nathan, who had planned to attend, had been called away at the last minute.  Thanks to a carefully played poker hand Ezra had been convinced to take the medics place.

Vin watched as Ezra looked at the boat with trepidation. "Are you quite sure it is seaworthy?"

"Just git in slowly and sit down," Vin instructed as he knelt down and held the canoe steady.

Ezra carefully stepped in and settled himself on the narrow seat.  He picked up the oar from the dock and rested it across his knees as Vin stepped in to the rear of the canoe and pushed off from the dock. 

"I await your instructions," Ezra said, his grip tightened on the oar as the boat bobbed from side to side in the water. 

"Soft and easy strokes in the water, Ez, I'll do the steering from back here, you just work to move us forward.  Oh and one more thing…" 

"JD, don't stand…," Buck frantic voice broke into Vin's instructions. 

*S*P*L*A*S*H*

"Pay up, Buck," Chris called across the water.  "Told you that was a sure bet, Josiah."

The men all laughed as JD and Buck both surfaced in the waist deep water.  Buck worked to right the canoe as JD reached for a sneaker as it floated down the river. 

"Hell, kid, you just cost me twenty bucks, and I told you to tie those things in if you weren't going to wear them," Buck said as he easily climbed back aboard and awaited JD's return.

"Ez, you'd best let up your grip on the oar before it snaps in two," Vin said calmly to the obviously tense man and watched as his friend took a deep breath. 

The men watched as JD attempt to climb back into the canoe, only to sent Buck and himself back into the river.

"You were about to say, Mr Tanner?" Ezra queried.

Vin smiled, "Don't rock the boat."

 

 


End file.
